And it's Christmas
by JuliaBC
Summary: It's December 23, and Spencer Reid isn't feeling very merry. The BAU Holiday party is not doing much to cheer his spirits, especially when the one gift he really wanted to get (from one specific person) doesn't seem to be forthcoming. Written for the Christmas Fic Exchange, for TheMysteriousGeek2345. Four shot.
1. Angels

_**...And it's Christmas **_by JuliaBC

Chapter One: Angels

* * *

This is for MysteriousGeek2345, for the Christmas Gift Exchange 2014.

Her prompts: Song: I'm Dreaming of A White Christmas; Angels, Snow, Tree, and a special request for a Supernatural twist. I'll say it here that I wasn't sure how to do the last item, so I hope my stab at it is satisfactory.

Merry Christmas, Happy Reading, and as a gift for me, I do like reviews :)

* * *

Reid walked along the darkened hallway, mug clutched tight in one hand. The BAU Holiday Party was today, the twenty-third of December.

Could he admit it?

He was miserable.

He gazed out the window, at the darkened sky outside. It was just after five, and snow had just started to fall lightly. He watched the flakes drift to the ground; how they were buoyed by the wind but still eventually fell to the ground.

He felt like that sometimes. No matter how good things got, no matter what happened in his life he always seemed to come back to hit rock bottom.

"Reid?"

He turned around to see Garcia, dressed in a Santa inspired outfit and red heels so high it made him dizzy just to look at them. She was standing in the doorway, and when she saw him, she advanced, tottering a little in the heels.

"Where are you? We've been waiting for you so we can start opening presents."

Reid turned away to face the windows again. "Do you believe in angels?"

"Like, what kind of angels?" Garcia asked, coming closer. "Good souls who came back to Earth to make it a better place? I believe in those. Sometimes I think I am one."

"It's just that Christmas always makes me remember this weird encounter I had when I was a boy."

"Walk and talk, O Tall and Smart One," Garcia urged. "We have to get to the party. Hotch is waiting."

Reid's head jerked up, but Garcia seemed oblivious to the effect her words had had on Reid.

"I met something when I was a kid," he continued. "I was miserable, things at school had just gone too far."

"And then what?" Garcia asked, as she walked through the door Reid held, turning around in the middle to face him.

"A figure appeared. It was sexless, ageless. It was like light, and it spoke to me."

"What did it say?"

"This is the only time it's ever happened, but I could never remember."

"Whoa!_ You_ couldn't remember?"

Reid shook his head, reaching up to rub his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I have always tried hard to remember. There were whole nights after it happened that I'd just lay awake, straining my mind to its limits. And—nothing."

"Well, how did it make you feel?"

Reid spoke quietly. "Good. Better than good. Talking to it made me feel, for just a few moments, whole. I felt whole and wanted and loved."

Garcia placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are wanted and loved," she urged. "I don't know about whole, cause that's up to you."

"It was like nothing else I've ever experienced," Reid said, but then he dropped his hand back to his side. "Never mind. Let's just go ahead to the party."

He walked into the room with Garcia, and the team turned at their entrance with expectant looks on their faces.

Garcia and JJ had a nonverbal conversation that culminated in JJ clapping her hands and speaking. "All right, we are all very busy and most of us still have things to do before Christmas comes, so I suggest we open the presents immediately."

The Holiday tree placed in the corner of the Round Table room had a pleasant heap of gifts beneath it. Rossi appointed himself Santa Claus, and started to sort through the gifts.

"Kate, you can be my elf and deliver these," Rossi said. "This one is for Morgan."

The gifts went on, and were delivered to each recipient. Reid waited, with baited breath, for something to come to him. He got Christmas socks from Garcia, but he didn't have the heart to open his other gifts when he went through them and the words he wanted to see on the 'From' space weren't there.

His eyes shot to Hotch, laughing as he showed off the Reindeer tie Garcia had given him. "You have to wear it, sir. At least one day," she was insisting, and Hotch was just shaking his head, rather firmly placing it back into the box.

When Kate walked past, holding a package wrapped in green paper, tied with silver ribbon with a bow in the middle, Reid reached his hand out and snagged it from her.

"Reid, that was for Hotch," she protested, halting her journey abruptly.

"It's my gift to him," Reid said. "And it was a joke gift and I don't want to give it to him if Garcia gave him one too."

His words were quickly spoken, and Kate followed them with a slight frown, but her eyes softened when she spoke.

"Okay, but just this once," she said, but when Rossi didn't summon her back she stayed at his elbow. "Want to talk about it?"

He knew she knew, and he didn't want her to know. "Not today."

She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Ever?"

He shook his head, too vehemently, and left the room with his arms full of gifts that he dropped on his desk as he speed walked to the men's room. Once there, he leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection.

His eyes were blood-shot, and rimmed with dark circles. No wonder Kate could tell.

He rubbed at his eyes fiercely, angrily, and splashed water on his burning face.

The door creaked open, and he turned to see Rossi. "I see you had too much punch also," Rossi said conversationally.

"Um, yeah," Reid replied. "And I think I got something in my eye."

"Too bad there's a moratorium on inter-team profiling," Rossi said, rather slyly, and Reid didn't answer, merely walked to the door and shoved it open.

His sneakers flew over the floor, back to his desk where shaking hands went through the pile of gifts again, and picked out the green and silver. "JJ?" He called, walking up the steps from the Bullpen. She emerged from the room with tinsel on her hair and a light in her eyes from Rossi's spiked punch.

"I think I have to go," Reid said. "Something has come up and I just have to go."

"But it's so early!" She protested, and Reid turned around the way he came.

"Sorry," he apologized, and gathered his coat. She started to follow him, but wobbled from the alcohol prevalent in her system.

"Reid, wait," she said, but he merely gave an apologetic smile, finished tying his scarf and made a mad dash for the elevator.

JJ walked back into the room, frowning. "What's up with Reid?" She asked Morgan, and Morgan shook his head as he opened a box of chocolate from Kate.

"These look expensive," he said, moving to thank her.

Hotch suddenly materialized at JJ's side. "What do you mean, 'what's up with Reid'?" He asked, a tone in his voice she wasn't sure she recognized.

"He just left," JJ replied. "Ooh, are those chocolates filled with brandy?"

"He _just _left?"

She waved her hand lazily. "Yeah, you could still catch him," she told him and moved away to steal one of Morgan's truffles.

Hotch took off without another word, jogging past his office then jerked around and walked through the open door.

When he emerged, he had his coat over one arm and a package in his left hand. He passed Rossi on his way to the elevators, but the older agent's back was to him and Hotch slipped down the stairwell to avoid alerting Rossi to his presence.

Back in the Round Table room, JJ looked around in confusion. "Hey, where did Hotch go?"

Morgan shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Jack had an emergency."

Kate, picking up wrapping paper, just smiled and said nothing.


	2. Snow

_**...And it's Christmas **_by JuliaBC

Chapter Two: Snow

* * *

Out in the snow, Reid's head seemed to be clearing. With the green and silver package clutched tight in his gloveless hand, he made his way around the building, breathing in the icy air and hoping the feeling would calm him.

He gazed up, letting the white flakes land straight on his face; in his eyes, on the tip of his nose, and melting when they landed on his lips. He drew in another shuddering breath and finally felt assured that his emotions were under control again.

He just wanted to get back to his small apartment, and ignore the outside world and the one who didn't love him back.

The one who could never love him back... Aaron Hotchner.

He heard the faint ring of a phone coinciding with soft footsteps, and resisted the urge to see whose it was. It was just someone leaving early, walking to their car. It had nothing to do with him.

He heard the sound a certain model of phone made when you hit the Ignore button. The sound Hotch's phone made.

Reid froze, trying to prevent himself from reacting. His breath quickened as he mentally explored the options.

_Surely other people had the same model of phone as Hotch!_

Just the same, Reid found himself turning around slowly, ducking his head to look at the ground and the first thing he saw were high quality black shoes.

His gaze travelled upward, to legs wearing impeccably tailored black pants that perfectly fit the man wearing them.

The man who held in the hand dangling nervously at his side a package wrapped in red, red paper and carefully dusted with glitter.

"Hotch?" Reid stepped forward, now noting the Unit Chief's coat, which he wasn't wearing but was hastily draped over one arm.

"I came out to find you," Hotch said, and the words washed over Reid like ice. Of course that was the only reason Hotch was here. And the package was probably from Garcia, shoved into Hotch's hand in an attempt to lure Reid back.

If that was the case, Reid would have preferred Hotch without the package.

"I'm leaving," Reid said. "I just stopped to look at the snow."

"Why so early? Do you have obligations elsewhere?" Hotch asked the question without missing a beat, but his voice seemed to falter midway through. Reid took it as Hotch reacting to the cold.

"I still have things to do, yes."

Reid shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling immensely relieved they were large enough to hold the present. He stood only five feet fromHotch, a distance that could be walked in as many steps.

Reid felt like there was a fricking chasm between them.

"Come on, Reid. Come back inside, and we can talk this through."

"No, I don't want to talk it through," Reid said, feeling his heart beat faster. "I have to go."

Hotch stepped forward, and Reid stepped backward. The snow was falling more heavily, and Reid's breath turned to vapor in the cold air.

He turned around and started walking to the stairs that led to the parking lot. He heard Hotch's footsteps behind him and when he placed his hand on the cold railing, Hotch placed his own over it.

_It was like flying. _Reid stared up at Hotch, two steps above him, and his breathing grew erratic.

He turned around, jerked his hand away and rushed down the stairs, until he missed a step, and went flying.

* * *

_The sky suddenly grew light, and he was warm. A figure of light bent down to him, reaching it's hand out for Reid to take._

Reid took it, wondering. It was the same figure, wasn't it?

And then they started to fly. Reid could look down and see his body lying on the steps, but he was going farther and farther up. And then, suddenly, he was in Hotch's office.

He started to speak, noticed Hotch sitting in his chair and closed his mouth.

To his utter shock, the door opened and a Spencer Reid walked in. Reid realized he recognized the clothes the other him was wearing. They were the same he'd worn three weeks ago.

_Three weeks ago!_ Reid shook his head. _No, I can't have traveled back in time._

**You haven't, **the figure said. **This is merely a showing of what happened that day. **

Reid felt a weird sense of deja vu, turned to the figure and asked, "You aren't by any chance the ghost of Christmas past, are you?"

**No. Now watch and listen. **

Reid turned back to the action. Hotch was speaking to Reid, about the case they'd been on at the time. "There's no significance to this meeting," Reid said, frustrated, turning back to the figure.

**You think so? Profile him. **

Reid hesitated, then turned back to watch Hotch. He stepped closer, ascertained that Hotch couldn't see him, then he walked right over and touched Hotch's arm.

He could feel the unit chief's arm, warm beneath his hand, but Hotch registered no feeling and Reid moved to watch Hotch.

In his right hand, he held a pen he kept swiveling up and down and twisting between his fingers.

Easy. "He's nervous," Reid said, straightening to face the figure again. "Why is he nervous? This is just routine."

**Keep going. **

"Okay..." Reid said, and kept watching. Hotch was licking his lips, more than usual. Maybe they were chapped and maybe...

Reid would leave that one for later. Besides, he felt a bit uncomfortable just standing there staring at how Hotch licked his...lips.

Hotch's hand, the one not holding the pen, kept reaching up to adjust his tie, scratch behind his ear or press against his chin or lips as he watched Reid speak.

Reid looked at himself, at how rapidly his hands were moving, a sure tell for Reid. He knew that meant the other him was nervous, as he remembered being.

He looked back at Hotch, and noticed how Hotch reached for the glass of water on his desk when (the former one) Reid absently tucked hair behind his ear as he spoke, and again when Reid relaxed enough to lean back in his chair and place a foot on his opposite knee, and _every_ time Reid licked his lips, which was a lot because they had been slightly chapped that day.

Reid (the current one) moved away, freaked out beyond measure. "I think I know what you wanted me to see," he told the figure, and the figure nodded.

**Then my job is finished. **

* * *

When he came back to himself, he was lying on the stairs, one arm clutching the railing. He'd just barely caught himself, but he'd still been lain flat. He felt something soft beneath his head, and realized it was Hotch's coat, bundled up.

And Hotch himself leaned over him, on his knees next to Reid, trying to shake him awake.

"Sorry, so sorry," Reid gasped, trying to sit up and Hotch pushed him back down.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hotch asked, a tenderness in his voice Reid had never noticed before. "You fell. That wasn't your fault."

Looking into Hotch's eyes, at that exact moment, Reid had an idea that as long as the other man was around, he wouldn't care whose fault anything was.

Reid's breath caught at the picture Hotch made, with the snow coating his hair and dusting his shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

A/N: I'll say again that I just wasn't sure how to fit in something supernatural, as it isn't usually my thing. I hope this satisfies that request and that it isn't too unrealistic, especially for Reid.


	3. Tree

**_...And it's Christmas _**by JuliaBC

Chapter Three: Tree

* * *

"I am still feeling somewhat breathless," Reid said. "I don't think I was permanently injured because I did manage to catch myself before I really fell. I'd really just like to go to a coffee shop and get warm before walking home."

Hotch looked a bit taken aback at Reid's choice of words, but didn't question them. He'd been expecting something more, perhaps, because Reid could see that he was disappointed.

Without a word, Hotch helped Reid to his feet, then bent down to retrieve his coat. When he stood up, he had an unfortunately unreadable look on his face as he beat the coat out. "Let me guess," Hotch began. "The next part is where you tell me you don't need my help getting home."

Reid remembered how often over the years he'd pushed Hotch away like that because of the worrying that Hotch would figure him out. This time, he chose a different path. "Actually, I was going to ask you to go with me," he said cheerfully. "I'll buy you a peppermint mocha, if that's something you'd like."

The look of surprise on Hotch's face almost hurt. Reid's heart clenched painfully, while he wondered if he'd imagined what the figure had shown him.

"No, I mean, yeah, sure, if you're buying," Hotch rambled. "But make that a biscotti. I shouldn't drink coffee too late."

They started to Hotch's car, before Reid halted. "Can't we walk? I usually walk."

Hotch nodded, and they turned right rather abruptly. "You know, they probably have some sort of decaffeinated version of a peppermint—"

"That's okay," Hotch said, putting up his hand. "If I drink any coffee, it gives me a buzz and I literally can't sleep."

"Why should that be a prob—" Reid's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "I did not mean to imply anything about your—"

"Love life? Or rather, my lack of one," Hotch said, looking faintly amused. "You don't need to worry, since it's been pretty dry since Beth left town."

_Beth. _

Reid shuddered just to think of her. "Are you cold?" Hotch asked, and Reid realized he was still carrying the coat.

"You'll need that," Reid said. "And I'm really not cold."

"You just shivered," Hotch said, insistently holding out his coat.

_No, I shuddered. Such a big difference in causes, Aaron._

Of course, Reid didn't say that out loud, because even now Aaron's voice softened when he spoke of that woman.

Reid bit his lip to keep from saying something rash, and steered Aaron to the shop he wanted to go to.

He wasn't sure how, but Hotch beat him to the door and held it open for him. Then he realized that there was an elderly couple leaving, and stood next to Hotch while they waited for them to pass. _So much for any meaning behind that. _

"Have you been here before?" Hotch said. "I wasn't aware this street was on your usual route."

"You're right in that I don't usually go here on my way to or from work," Reid said. "But I have been here plenty of times."

Hotch nodded. "So what do you recommend in desert?"

Reid caught himself staring, too much so, at Aaron's mouth, and so turned back to the menu board above the counter. "Biscotti would be a good pick," he said thoughtfully. "But as a holiday special they're having Peppermint Pie. I'd get that. Well, I am getting that with my coffee."

Realizing he was next, he stepped forward and was surprised when Aaron ordered for him. "Two slices of Peppermint Pie and—?"

Reid felt hurt that Hotch didn't remember his order, until Hotch urged, "Don't get your usual. That's too much caffeine, even for you."

"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream," Reid said, and was further surprised when Hotch handed over his card.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be treating you," he protested in vain as Hotch punched in his pin.

"Don't worry about it," Hotch said. "Think of it as a Christmas present."

"It was supposed to be the other way around," Reid said, as they stepped aside so the people in line behind them could order. "What's our number?"

"239," Hotch said abstractly. "Want to pick a table?"

_I want to..._

He strolled away, feeling that his hands were clenching. _Why is he treating me like a child? _

He picked a table between the window and a huge tree in the corner of the shop. It was beautifully decorated, with lots of colored lights and balls and tinsel. Reid reached out to touch one of the ornaments and remembered a scene from a movie he'd watched last Christmas, with Garcia.

Hotch came over, bearing the tray. "What are you doing?"

"I don't suppose you have a pipe on you?" Reid asked, still bending by the tree and tilting his head up to look at Hotch.

The tray wobbled and Hotch quickly put it down. "Um, no, I don't. There's a pipe ornament," he said, pointing above him and Reid glanced up.

"So there is," he cheered, jumping from his seat and taking it.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked, sounding confused.

"Hello!" Reid said. "Haven't you seen Holiday Inn? With Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire? There's an iconic, or so Garcia tells me, scene in it where Bing is playing the piano, singing the song White Christmas, because that was not originally from the 1954 film by the same name. It first appeared in Holiday Inn, Bing takes his pipe in the middle of the song and taps these little bells, um..." He drummed his fingers on the table to get the correct number. "Seven times. Like this," he hurried.

As Hotch looked on, an odd look on his face, Reid tapped a set of four bells seven times. "It doesn't sound right," he said, replacing the pipe and sitting down. Hotch handed him a fork, and he took a large bite of pie, chewing it before speaking again.

"I suppose they used effects, or they were actual bells in Holiday Inn, and not just decorative."

"When did you see Holiday Inn?" Hotch asked. "It doesn't seem to be quite your usual pick."

"I went over to Garcia's on New Year's Day and we watched Holiday Inn, White Christmas and Singin' in the Rain."

Hotch almost choked on his pie. "Singin' in the Rain is not a Christmas movie," he said, taking a drink of water.

Reid shook his head. "Please don't tell Garcia that. I got in enough trouble for pointing that out. She just likes Gene Kelly."

"She wants a man who'll dance in puddles?"

"Or at least a snow storm," Reid said, taking a smaller bite and letting the combination of flavors—chocolate, peppermint and whipped cream—melt together in his mouth. "This is so good," he said, through the mouthful of pie. "Anyway, that's why she says she and Morgan never dated, because he'd never dare dance in the rain."

"That is not the reason I was expecting," Hotch said. "I was thinking that the proper feelings weren't there."

Reid shrugged. "She didn't talk about feelings. Are you going to finish yours?" He asked, upon noticing that, while his own slice had become very small, Hotch still had most of his.

"Yes, I am," Hotch said, moving the plate.

"Rats," Reid said, and stood up. "Mind if I get another?"

"No. Could you refill my water?"

Reid took the glass, shivered when their hands touched and skipped to the counter. "One slice of peppermint pie," he said cheerfully.

The employee at the register smiled. "Having a good date?"

Reid opened his mouth to correct her, but changed his mind when he remembered the vision he'd seen. "An excellent one," he beamed, paid for his pie and walked back to their table.

Hotch was looking at the tree now, and stood up to walk around it.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to count the number of red balls," Hotch said. "It's become a habit with me. One Christmas, Haley and I argued over what color of balls trees had most of. I bet on red balls, and so far I've won."

"It has thirty-seven red bells, thirty-three gold, twenty-nine green and fifteen blue," Reid said rapidly, and Hotch, laughing, returned to his seat.

"I should've known you'd show me up," he said. "But at least red still won."

"There's a reason for that—" Reid began, but the sight of Hotch licking his fork made him break off and drink his hot chocolate.

They sat at the table for a while after, just talking, until Hotch stood. "It's getting late," he said. "We should be going."

"I suppose," Reid said, disappointed. "Just let me wash my hands."

In the Men's Room, he washed his hands slowly and stared at himself in the mirror. While he was definitely happier, and looked very good because of it, Hotch's abrupt ending of the evening had caused earlier feelings to return and he had to fight to keep the radiant smile on his face.

When he exited the bathroom, Hotch was chatting with a very pretty redhead. Reid felt something plummet, probably his heart, all the way from his chest to his feet.

He was silent as they left, back outside to the snowy street. It was still falling, slower but steady.

Reid halted on the sidewalk. "I suppose this is where we'll part ways," he said slowly, but Hotch was surveying the scene. They were still in the commercial neighborhood, and there was a closed shop behind him.

"Can we duck under there for a minute?" He asked, pointing to the shop's entrance.

Out of the snow, Reid looked at Hotch. "What's your reasoning?" He asked.

"Look up," Hotch said, and Reid did.

"What is that?" Reid asked, squinting up at the shape and trying to figure it out.

"Mistletoe," Aaron breathed, leaned in and kissed him.


	4. White Christmas

_**...And it's Christmas **_by JuliaBC

Chapter Four: White Christmas

* * *

When Spencer Reid awoke, all he saw was white.

_It really is a white Christmas, _he thought sleepily, not realizing yet where he was. The white sheets on top of him were silky smooth and all around he could only see white walls.

Then he turned on his side, and realized just how naked he was and just how naked the man in the bed next to him was.

"Hotch! Oh my God!" Reid exclaimed, panic immediately taking over.

A sleepy looking Hotch shifted a bit, opened his eyes and met Reid's startled gaze. "No, not that high up yet," he said, running his hand over his hair. "What time is it?"

Reid jumped from the bed and grabbed his robe. At least they were at his apartment and not...

The words hit him. He'd taken, or been taken by Hotch, to his apartment. After the kiss under the mistletoe, Reid had been in no mood to let go of the other man, and thankfully Hotch had felt the same.

He had crystal clear memories of them jogging down the street, holding hands and passionately kissing every two minutes until they'd reached Reid's apartment.

_They had made love. _

Images flooded Reid's mind, until he blushed from every one. Hotch was sitting up, noticing the looks rushing across Reid's face, and frowning.

"What are you doing, Reid?" He asked, tossing the sheets away.

Reid turned around and ran from the room, going to the kitchen and turning on his coffee pot out of sheer habit. He leaned over the counter, panting and trying to breathe normally, but wasn't sure how he could, considering who was in his _bed _right now.

A few moments later, Hotch followed, thankfully wearing his black pants from last night.

Reid leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the floor with cheeks so hot, he felt like he was burning up. After a moment of painful silence, Spencer lifted his eyes to meet Aaron's.

"I'm sorry for running," he said, and the tense look in Aaron's eyes melted.

"It's understandable," he said gently, slipping forward.

Spencer tried very hard to not panic, not turn to face the wall or anything but the look of passion in Aaron's eyes.

"You don't actually love me, do you?" Spencer blurted. "Those words you cried last night meant nothing out of the heat of the moment?"

"They mean everything not in the heat of the moment," Aaron breathed, stepping closer. "They mean more. And what about you? What about your moment of heat?"

Spencer felt like he was about to faint. Aaron was making him lightheaded with every step closer he took. "What did I say?" He asked, clutching the counter behind him for dear life.

"That I was the only one you'd ever loved," Aaron said, placing his hands on the counter next to Reid, trapping him.

"Maybe that's true too," Spencer said, and took the initiative.

_Aaron doesn't have to do all the leading around here, _he thought, as their lips met and he slid his arms around the other man.

* * *

Aaron had had to leave soon after eating and...other activities. Spencer spent Christmas Eve wrapping presents and worrying over what would happen the night of Christmas.

Aaron had promised to come back then, since Jessica wanted Jack until New Year's as she was going to take him to visit her and Haley's parents right after Christmas.

"He might as well start his visit tomorrow night," Aaron had said, leaning on the doorway to the bedroom before he left "Jessica won't ask questions, she'll just be glad to have him."

Spencer nodded, as words escaped him, then Aaron smiled and left.

It was after, when he finished picking his clothes off of the floor, that he discovered not one but two carefully wrapped packages. On the one that wasn't his was written, in very familiar handwriting: _To Spencer, From Aaron. I hope this Christmas is better than your last two. I'm always here if you need me. _

Spencer wanted to open it, he really did, but instead he placed them both under his miniature tree and finished preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

Aaron had been there for a few hours, and they hadn't gone anywhere near the subject of 'next'. Instead, they'd wildly skirted it as they made dinner and after dinner, Spencer had taken out a puzzle Kate had given him.

She'd given him a set of three of Picasso's paintings turned into jigsaw puzzles. He'd already made two, yesterday, and now started on Guernica. "This puzzle is completely impossible," Hotch complained, after an hour of it. "I haven't matched even three together, and you've..."

Reid had done almost half of it.

Hotch's eyebrow raised alarmingly. "That's something," he said, and stood up. "I'm going to get dessert."

"I didn't make dessert," Reid said, surprised. "And I told you that."

"Maybe I brought dessert," Hotch tossed back. "Surely you noticed the large gift bag I brought with me."

"Maybe I did," Reid said, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Hotch returned bearing the bag. "I had another gift for you," he said, frowning slightly. "I don't know where that went."

"I, um, found it when picking up my...clothes," Reid said, his cheeks growing hot. "I put it under the tree."

"I hoped it would be something like that," Hotch said, and sat back down.

Reid took the bag. "I should just open it?"

"Yeah, because I couldn't figure out how to put a tag on a bag."

"You wrapped it yourself?" Reid asked, pausing.

"Well, yes," Hotch said, looking at his hands.

Reid pulled out a two pound box of very expensive looking chocolates, and a package of very expensive looking coffee. Coffee that Reid had had once, and spent the whole day gushing about.

Hotch had remembered.

"These look...amazing," Reid said, as Hotch again stood up. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Could we go sit in front of the tree, perhaps?" Hotch asked, his hand already on the back of Reid's chair.

"Of course," Reid said, taking the chocolate along.

* * *

After chocolate, and something even better, Spencer pulled away with a gasp.

Aaron's cheeks were flushed, and he tried to follow him but Spencer stood up. "It's time to exchange gifts, before it's too late," he said decisively, and fetched the two packages from beneath the tree.

"Open mine," Spencer said, handing the package to Aaron, who took it carefully.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" Spencer said, and Aaron nodded.

"To Hotch, From Reid. As our relationship has grown, I've come to respect and admire you more every year, every Christmas. As a boss, you are incomparable. As a man, you are my definition of perfect." Hotch read it, looking flushed at the message.

He unwrapped it very carefully; untying the ribbons and placing them aside carefully, slowly pulling the tape up and never ripping the paper.

"A paperweight," he said, surprised.

"I wanted it to be something you'd actually use," Reid said. "But you'll also notice that it is not an ordinary paperweight."

"How so?" Hotch asked, making to take it out of the box.

"That's something to figure out by yourself," Reid said.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, and Reid raised an eyebrow "Okay, Okay," he said, and placed it gently aside. "Now yours."

Reid opened his quicker than Hotch, but still without tearing the paper. "Shakespeare's sonnets?"

"Go to eighteen," Hotch said. "You know, I've always heard your voice when I read these."

Reid accordingly went to number eighteen, and read it carefully aloud.

_"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

He finished, and cleared his throat. Hotch was watching him carefully.

"I've never actually been able to really enjoy Shakespeare," he said slowly. "He was always too much for lovers."

He looked up slowly, to meet Hotch's eyes. "Needless to say, I like him very much right now."

* * *

Outside, snow began to fall again. Hotch had brought a CD of Christmas music, and turned on White Christmas by Bing Crosby, then crossed back to Reid.

"Let's dance," he said, extending his hand.

He didn't have to ask twice.

Reid felt, as he swirled around the room in Hotch's capable grasp, as though Christmas,after years and years of waiting, had come to him at last.

It was days later before he realized that, in that moment, he'd felt whole.

_Whole and wanted and loved._

* * *

A/N: I literally could not think of any gifts better than these. And believe me, I know that they aren't the most original, accurate or romantic. But I was just thinking and thinking and nothing else would come. So glad I don't have to shop for Reid or Hotch in real life!

Apologies for that.

I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas gift. It was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read.


End file.
